


夜场 车片段

by Sssan



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22553656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sssan/pseuds/Sssan
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers
Kudos: 103





	1. Chapter 1

Bucky站在花洒下发着愣，水不断地落在头顶然后顺着头发毫无章法地流下来，完全就像他现在的心情，乱的要命。  
二十分钟前他们到酒店，打开房门的一瞬间他忽然有点紧张，又有点失落，这种复杂的感情导致Steve问他要不要先洗澡的时候，他立刻点了头。即使他们见面前自己才洗过。  
然后就是这种复杂的心情一直到现在，他忽然不知道自己这种赌气似的行为到底值不值得。此时此刻他只能那个说服自己，至少这样他没有从头到尾被人耍，既然他挺喜欢这个人，就当做是约到个满意的一夜情对象，不亏。  
想到这，Bucky轻笑了一声，用舌头舔了舔抿着的嘴，然后叹了口气。这下好了，前几天还信誓旦旦拒绝的他，现在却在主动邀请，更下贱了。  
“ 还好吗？快30分钟了。”  
浴室的门忽然被敲响了，这才让Bucky反应过来自己已经洗了这么久，他攥了攥手，手指因为长时间被水冲洗而有点发皱。  
“ 好了。”  
他关掉水，还没打开淋浴的门，浴室就被打开了，进来的人已经换上了浴袍，手里拿着的东西Bucky一眼就认出了是什么。  
心想着果然是好酒店，什么东西都准备得齐全。  
“ 洗这么久，我以为你后悔了。”  
Bucky没回答，光着脚迈出淋浴间，就在他准备拿毛巾擦头发的时候身后的人忽然靠了上来，一手撑在墙上，一手搂着他的腰。  
“ 去床上。”  
“ 那没意思。”  
Bucky刚想再拒绝，忽然感受到身后的人用下身顶着自己，炙热又发硬的地方让他喉咙有些发紧。  
Steve搂着他的手轻抚着他的腹部，最后停留在小腹的位置，湿热的吻落在他的后颈，耳廓，肩膀。连内裤都没来得及穿导致这些细小的动作带来的反应尤其的明显，即使不看，他也知道自己的下身开始挺立了起来。  
Bucky低着头，微微张着嘴呼吸着，落在颈肩的每一个吻都让他想要颤抖，他下意识的攥起了拳，对方像是摸准了怎样才能让他更兴奋，从亲吻变为舔弄，最后含住他的耳垂。  
“ 就在这？”  
虽然是问句，Bucky却不觉得这人是在给他选择。他轻哼了一声，那语气里带着点不屑，说道  
“ 再磨蹭就软了。”  
他话音刚落，耳边传来一声轻笑，气声吹到他的耳朵里，紧接着对方撑在墙上的手便探向了他身后。  
很快，有些冰凉的手指就探了进去，Bucky下意识的收紧后穴，同时，他左边臀瓣上就被打了一巴掌。  
“ 放松。”  
“ 你他妈的…操”  
Bucky还没骂完，就被后穴里手指的搅动弄得说不出话来。  
不怎么温柔的开拓，连一开始颈肩的吻都没有了，直到对方换成那Bucky连正眼看都没看一眼的老二的时候，他忍不住又骂了出来。  
太大了。  
后穴的肿胀让他觉得呼吸都困难了，可身后的人丝毫没有打算放慢动作  
“ 操….你他妈慢点….”  
“ 放松点，你夹太紧了。”  
又他妈不管他说了什么，之前那些恰到好处的距离和接触在现在看来，不过是为了达到目的的一些手段罢了。Bucky想立刻回身给这个装了这么久绅士的人一拳，可对方明显不打算给他机会，趁着他放松的一瞬间全部顶了进去。  
Bucky觉得自己的膝盖在发软，他撑着墙稳住自己的身形，对方抓着他腰的两只手丝毫没有作用，只是为了不让他逃开。  
不等他适应，身后的人已经开始缓慢的抽动起来，Bucky调整着自己的呼吸，努力让自己适应在身体里进进出出的大家伙。

Steve当然知道眼前的人有些受不了，几次想停下来让对方缓缓的他，最终还是没有这么做。  
对于约炮来说，他一向是这样。一开始疼一疼，后面就爽了。  
他按照自己的节奏抽插着，直到感觉到对方放松了不少，他开始转向进攻那敏感的一点。  
没一会儿身前的人呻吟的声音变得享受起来，Steve感觉到对方几次双腿发软下落，他最后还是没忍心放任不管。于是，他将人转过来抬上了洗手台开始了新一轮的进攻。  
Bucky双手没处放，最后只好搂着他的脖子，他用胳膊将对方的双腿折到胸前再抓住腰，每一次全部挺进都能听到对方在自己耳边的一声隐忍的呜咽。  
Steve侧着头没有看Bucky的脸，他怕忍不住吻上去，也怕对方吻上来。一夜情，一切调情的举动能免就免，满足欲望而已。  
他没想过自己和Bucky第一次做爱会是这样的，各怀心事，毫无情趣可言。至少他绝对不想对喜欢的人这样。  
可对方一而再再而三的不信任和排斥让他忍不住教训一下这个人。  
就像这样，既然对方觉得他只是想钓他约炮，他就配合演下去，让这个人知道知道他对一夜情的对象到底是什么样的。  
不知道过了多久，Steve看着眼前的人发红的眼眶，还有那被咬得有些红肿的唇，一阵阵烦躁的感觉让他完全没了兴致，快速的进出起来。  
他没有理会对方抓着他的大腿示意慢下来的小动作，几十次快速的进出，然后他猛的抽分身，摘掉避孕套射了出来。  
洗手台上的人一手撑着台面靠在镜子上喘息着，Steve释放完，又抬手握住对方的分身撸动起来。  
“ 操…我自己来…唔”  
“ 我也不能只有自己爽。”  
他继续手上的动作，熟练又带着技巧的撸动让Bucky没一会儿就也迎来了高潮。  
还再喘着的人也不往了挑衅他  
“ 这么会？没少自己弄吧。”  
他嗤笑一声，打开水龙头一边洗着手一边说道  
“ 用别人练出来。”  
话落，他关上了水龙头，转身走出了浴室，走之前留下一句  
“ 自己冲一下。”  
头都没回的他当然没看到靠在洗手台上的人的表情。  
Bucky在对方离开的一瞬间便冷下了脸，更准确的说是，他笑不出来。一场丝毫没法让人高兴的性事，即时满足了生理上的需求，也不代表心理上也是满足的。  
不过这就是约炮，互相满足需求，然后再见。  
他尽量让自己表现的潇洒从容些，他想用调侃来缓和一下气氛，可说完他就后悔了，听到答案后他更后悔。  
“ 妈的。”  
他小声咒骂了一声，然后从洗手台上下来，双腿着地的一瞬间他差点腿软了一下，赶紧扶住了台子，颤着腿进了淋浴间。  
等他再出浴室，整个房间就只剩他一个人了，手机放在桌子上，有Steve发给他的短信。  
[不想回去了可以住下，明天中午退房，我付完钱了。]  
Bucky深呼吸了一口气，觉得不够又深呼吸了几次，然后将手机扔在一旁，倒在了床上。  
酒店的灯不怎么亮，可他还是觉得有点晃眼，于是把被子捂在了头上，又捏了捏发酸的腰。  
真他妈累。

Steve把车开出酒店停在了对面的街上，离得有些远，不过足够他从后视镜看到酒店进出的人，他抽着烟，车里狭小的空间让他觉得有些憋闷，最后只好开了窗户，可后来他发现这好像也没什么用。  
他盯着自己的手机，它一直暗着。直到天蒙蒙亮了，他才意识到Bucky肯定是在上面睡了。  
最后又从后视镜看了看酒店大门，然后启动了车子。


	2. 补

半个小时前，Steve接到电话的时候还在宿醉中，更准确的说是，他酒还没醒过来。  
本来就容易失眠的他今天更是睡不着了，嘴上说着给对方时间考虑，可他其实一秒也不想等了。  
为了别让自己睡过去，他回去喝了整整一瓶红酒，度数不低，后劲又大。  
结果他觉得自己可能也就睡了一分钟，就被电话吵醒了。  
睡眠一向浅的他瞬间就被惊醒了，等意识到是谁来的电话，立刻去洗手间洗了把脸。Bucky对他不算热情，即便如此他也算是能分得清这人是高兴生气，电话里的声音低沉得很，透着这人的不对劲。  
他如果直接问出你怎么了，对方一定会嘴硬说没事，然后自己连继续通话的机会都被剥夺了。  
于是他立刻便决定来酒吧，不过，当然，他还是有一些私心的，不但能安慰一下对方不知道被谁伤了的心，又能促进一下感情，一举两得。  
所以，毫不意外的，等他来了，顺利的进了屋，再抱在了一起。  
不知道是因为他的举动真的感动了对方还是说夜晚本来就容易让人变得柔软。Bucky没有推开他，也没说什么，就任由他从后面抱着。  
他搂着怀里的人，对方身上还有沐浴液的香味，夹杂着点床单上那种柔软剂的味道。Steve忽然有点心软，他将人搂的紧了些，轻吻着对方露出来的脖颈，一直吻到耳后的时候，怀里的人忽然瑟缩了一下。  
“ 别闹。”  
“ 怎么样？想好没有。”  
就算再心软也不能在这件事上让步。  
又安静了一会儿Bucky才再开口  
“ 我不知道....”  
“ 好好回答。”  
他惩罚似的收了收搂在对方腰上的手，紧接着便听到对方不满的啧了一声。  
“ 听我说完！”  
Bucky一只手抓着他胳膊试图别再让他胡闹，口头上的警告因为不得不压低声音变得毫无威胁力，反而像是撒娇似的可爱。  
Steve想到撒娇这两个字，没忍住笑了起来，然后赶紧说道  
“ 好好好，你说。”

Bucky无奈的抿了抿嘴，严肃的气氛被对方玩闹似的反应弄得一点也不剩，他咳了一声然后继续刚才的话  
“ 我不知道我能不能好好的恋爱甚至是…甚至好好收尾，你明白我的意思吗？”  
话落，便听到身后的人嗤笑一声  
“ 还没开始你就打算收尾了？”  
“ 我的意识是，如果你就是想玩玩，那就别再找我了，后果你…..”  
这次他话还没说完就被打断了，Steve把他拽过去面对面，本来搂着他的手捏住了他的脸，语气不好的说道  
“ 我说了多少遍我不想玩，是你一味的误解不相信，现在反过来质问我？”  
Steve说完便放开了他，这动作却让Bucky紧张了起来，此时此刻的他一点气势也没有，他没法像第一次似的揍对方一拳，也没法破口大骂让对方滚开。  
在对方松开手的一瞬间他忽然想起来上次两人吵起来的结果，Steve也是这样，松开手，后退了几步说，那就这样吧。  
他下意识的抓住了对方胳膊。他舍不得。就像对方说的，一直都是他在不相信。他一直因为对自己的不自而质疑对方的爱。  
他垂着眼不知道该怎么回答，忽然感觉到自己的眼睛被吻了一下，紧接着Steve便说道  
“ 答应我就原谅你。”  
Bucky依旧没有开口，又过了一会儿他终于嗯了一声，声音有些低沉，却是肯定的。  
“ 嗯什么？”  
他抬眼看着这个装傻的人，对方一脸戏谑的表情完全是得逞了的表情  
“ 抓着我干什么？怕我跑了？”  
说完又摇了摇那只被他抓着的胳膊。Bucky觉得自己可能是半夜有点不正常，于是立刻选择松开手后退一步。  
Steve啧了一声，把他拉了回来，他立刻开口道  
“ 是你拉我回来的。”  
紧接着，他话音刚落，就被对方吻住了，不是嘴唇简单的碰一碰，而是深入的，不留一丝余地的吻。  
Bucky几乎被迫后退了两步，小屋子的好处就是不至于让他摔倒而是靠在了椅子上。  
不得不说他在接吻上没有经验，只能被动接受的他任由对方闯进自己的口腔，剥夺着仅剩的那点空气。  
就在他还在庆幸自己没有太狼狈的同时，对方再一次把他推到了床上，继上一次两人一起摔在这之后，他不知道自己这张可怜的小床还能撑多久。  
不过Steve显然不打算给他更多的时间考虑这件事，下一秒便再次吻了上来。比起刚刚站在那的亲吻，这一次似乎多了点别的情绪在里面。  
对方的手伸进了他的上衣，膝盖顶开了他的双腿，猜到要发生什么的他想要阻止却又觉得可惜，犹豫了一会儿后，在他感觉自己的裤子被扒掉了一半的时候他阻止了这件疯狂的事。  
“ 隔音不好，旁边还有人。”  
“ 操。”  
这还是他第一次听到Steve骂人，正觉得有意思，便感觉自己的老二被握住了，这次轮到他骂了出来  
“ 操，我说了隔音不好！”  
即便警告着对方，他也没有推开身上的人，也没有阻止对方的动作  
“ 都这样了你不难受？”  
是，他他妈觉得自己要爆炸了。比起上一次不情不愿的做ai，这一次他真真切切的感受到了那种急迫，想要释放的急迫。  
Steve说完没等他再开口就开始套弄起来，他一手握住两人的分身，熟练的动作让Bucky忽然想起上一次对方说的话，不知道是生气多一点还是调侃的心思更多，他鬼使神差的开口道  
“ 练得多了果然不一样。”  
他说完才觉得自己这话里更多的是酸味。  
Steve没有回答他，手上的动作不停弯下腰要吻他。  
这反应让Bucky觉得更不舒服了，他想要拒绝对方的亲吻，可意识到自己在嫉妒的时候，他忍下了转头的动作。  
不过下半身传来的快感很快就让他没心思再考虑那么多，两人的喘息声充斥着房间，不知道过了多久，Steve忽然开口了  
“ 那时候如果告诉你我是自己练出来的，怎么气到你？”  
“ 你他妈…唔”  
不等他话说完，对方就故意加快速度，没一会儿便达到高潮。  
Bucky闭着眼缓神，压在他身上的人并没有起来的意思，而是不停地吻着他，最后闹得他受不了才推开这个想要一直吻下去的人。  
两人挤在床上，虽然是秋天，可刚刚的“运动”也让两人出了不少汗  
“ 我去冲一下。”  
Bucky说完便要起身，身边的人也跟着坐了起来  
“ 我跟你一起。”  
“ 挤不下！”  
他怕对方在浴室又搞出什么，他可还记得第一次这个人说觉得浴室有意思。要是真没忍住在里面做了，他敢保证明天住在这的所有人都知道他做ai了，在酒吧的宿舍里。  
Bucky从没觉得在浴室的门上装锁是多么有必要的事，直到他刚打开花洒，就又钻进来一个人的时候。  
“ 你…”  
“ 快点洗一下完了。”  
对方嘴上说着却靠了上来，搂住住了他的腰吻了吻他的肩膀。  
“ 别闹了，真的被听到了。”  
“ 嗯。”  
又是答应着却不做，Bucky最后没有办法只好赶紧洗完出去了，只留下一句  
“ 你慢慢洗。”  
Steve出了浴室的时候，Bucky已经躺在床上了，床单被换了一个，他笑着打趣道  
“ 你有洁癖吗？”  
“ 我只是不喜欢床上有别的味道。”  
“ 有酒吗？”  
“ 没有。”  
他啧了一声，之前喝的些现在早没感觉了，就这么躺下他不知道什么时候才能睡着。不过他当然不会为了一杯酒放弃在这里睡觉的机会，可就在他摘掉浴巾准备上床的一瞬间，Bucky忽然用脚抵着他的大腿说道  
“ 你不回去么？”  
“ 凌晨三点，你让我回去？”  
Steve歪着头看着躺在床上的人，不等对方在说什么，他抓起对方的较晚往外拽了拽，自己爬上了床。  
“ 我怕你觉得挤。”  
“ 挤着好。”  
说罢，他便将Bucky往自己怀里带了带，连最后一点距离都没了。那一瞬间他感觉到Bucky的身体僵了僵，随后又故意放松了些。  
两人就这么安静的躺了一会儿，他意识到Bucky一直没有睡着，于是问道  
“ 还不困？”  
“ 困了，这就睡。”  
为了让对方快点入睡，他没再回答，可是又过了一会儿，对方还是没睡着，Steve这才觉得有点不对劲  
“ 怎么了？”  
“ 没事。”  
他皱了皱眉，正想再开口，对方又说道  
“ 我睡里面吧，睡外面不习惯。”  
“ 好。”  
他们换了位置，Bucky没再用后背对着他，而是靠在了墙上，即使对方没有表现的很明显，他也感觉到了那一瞬间的放松。  
忽然想到背后的伤，他刚刚在浴室的时候看的清晰，平时跳舞的时候对方明显是遮了一些的，那伤现在看也知道当时伤得有多严重，一直以为只是一道伤口，刚刚他才发现其实是几个连续的伤口拼起来的，从脖子到腰侧。  
“ 你背后的伤….”  
开口的一瞬间他看到了Bucky闭着的眼颤了颤。意识到什么的他刚要改口换个话题，就听对方说道  
“ 小时候和别人打架伤的。”  
明显的假话，既然对方还不想说，他也不再问，于是假装笑了笑，开玩笑说道  
“ 小时候就这么狠。”  
话落，他又吻了吻Bucky的额头，说道  
“ 快点睡吧。”


	3. Chapter 3

Steve觉得，Bucky既然选择住在这个小房子就住好了，不过是挤一点，又或者是早上被运货的声音吵醒。他能忍，这些都不是什么大不了的事。  
不过，亲吻之后发生的事，让他真的忍不了这间破屋子了。  
从决定到底要不要做开始，Bucky就是抗拒的。  
理由当然是怕被听到。  
“ 你现在不怕是因为从来没有听到过路过洗手间的时候声音有多大。全世界都知道他们在做爱。”  
Bucky是这么跟他说的。  
说实话，Steve心里想着真的不在乎会不会被听到，谁会在临门一脚的时候考虑那么多呢？  
不幸的是，他的男朋友就会。  
他只好耐着性子说服  
“ 外面这么吵，没人会来这边。”  
他趁着对方犹豫便开始得寸进尺的动作。一边吻着一边小心翼翼的脱掉裤子，等Bucky再开口拒绝的时候，显然没那么强的定力了。  
“ 真的不做？”  
他一边说的一边弹了一下对方已经挺立起来的分身。  
“ 嘶，你他妈的….动作快点。”  
虽然是妥协了，可让他不满的是，当他因为没有润滑剂和安全套，只好就着廉价又干涩的男士乳液进入时，他依旧被催促着快点。  
“ 我快点你受的了么？”  
爱人间的性爱本应该是温柔又缠绵的，现在倒好，被催的像是偷情。  
带着自己的不满便开始挺进，没有缓冲的动作眼瞧着让眼前的人现实咒骂着仰起头，最后撑不住趴在了床上。  
“ 操…操你的…”  
Steve被骂了也不生气，也不急着身下的动作，而是俯身吻着Bucky的耳朵和后颈，让对方快点适应。  
“ 说了快点你受不了。”  
他一手搂着Bucky的腰，一手套弄着对方有点软了的分身，直到那里又挺立了起来，后穴也不断地开合像是提醒他什么他时候。  
“ 能动了么？”  
“ 你他妈怎么这么多话。”  
Steve闷声笑了笑，他发现Bucky气急败坏的时候最喜欢说脏话。  
“ 那到底能不能动了？”  
“ 操！你….唔”  
身下的人刚要撑起来，便被他一个进出的动作弄得软了腰。还没完全适应的后穴让他的每一个动作都有点艰难，他只好耐着性子慢慢地进出，直到感觉到那里终于不再那么干涩又主动的吞吐起来，他这才开始放心的进攻。  
忽然加快的速度让Bucky抓紧了枕头，没有疼痛，更多的都是被填满的异物感和被碰到敏感点的快感，比起第一次他们做爱，这次可以说得上是舒服多得多。  
对方持续的快速进出让他几乎让他喘不过气来，可即便如此他也没有叫停，这样还能快点结束，要是真的被听到了他就太丢脸了。  
他趴在床上，腰被对方提着，不给他逃离的机会，过分的快感让他下意识的想要叫出来，最后只好咬着牙发出唔唔的声音。  
直到他觉得自己的腰酸的要没知觉了  
“ 等..等等…换个姿势”  
紧接着他便被拽了起来，跪坐着，屁股里还塞着那个大家伙，这下像是被钉在了对方的胯上似的，只能被动的接受。  
本想着拒绝，可还没等他开口，就被一下下的顶弄着。  
随着对方每一次进入的动作他不得不向上逃，Steve从他胸前挎过搂着他的肩膀，不断地向下按，最后他逃无可逃的只好按着对方的大腿好让每一次的进入别太过分。  
按理说，他应该早就知道对方做起爱来是个什么疯狂的样子，可比起上一次自顾自似的进出，这一次多了些恶劣和故意，故意吻他敏感的地方，又故意捂着他的嘴让他叫不出声又呼吸不畅。  
如果说上一次他只是偶尔的快感然后高潮，这一次可以说他没有一次不被刺激的想要喷射的。  
快速的抽插让他觉得自己穴口几乎没了知觉，他只能抓着Steve的手臂告诉对方他要受不了了。  
就在他觉得自己腰被快感折磨得崩溃时，房门忽然被敲响了。  
“咚咚咚。”  
现实几声，Steve没有停下来的意思，Bucky连气都不敢喘，盼望着身后的人快点停下，也盼望着门口的人快点走。  
不过没有一个人随了他的意，又是几声敲门声，然后门外的人喊道  
“ Barnes！在不在！”  
“等…停一下！”  
Bucky压低声音制止着身后的人，这次Steve到时听话的停下了，不满的啧了一声。  
“ 干什么？”  
Bucky努力让自己的声音听起来正常点。  
“ Niel今天不能来了，你替他一下！”  
“操…”  
Bucky暗骂了一声，还没等他开口，Steve贴在他耳边用着气声说道  
“ 不许去。”  
话落，对方便开始极慢的进出，缓慢的动作让他身体的每一丝神经都从麻痹的状态醒了过来，后穴微微的灼热酸疼感让快感变得更明显了，他觉得自己的腿在发抖。  
“ 不去，找别人！”  
他喊完，又按着Steve的大腿让这人停下来。  
“ 加钱！来不来！”  
“ 妈的…不去！多少都不去！赶紧滚。”  
他说完也顾不得门外的人骂着什么，软了腰坐在Steve的腿上，得逞的人又挺了下腰，笑道  
“ 我继续了？”

不知道过了多久，Bucky觉得自己连夹紧后穴的力气都没了，他这次完完全全对Steve的持久有了一个新的认识，上一次可以完全说是闹着玩。  
最后结束一切的时候他只想躺在床上睡过去。  
罪归祸首现在又恢复了那副绅士又温柔的样子，从他身后抱着他，手上力道适中的按着他的腰和大腿，舒服得让他更是不想起来。  
“ 去冲一下吧？”  
“ 再等一会儿。”  
他一点也不想承认自己现在腿还在发抖。  
“ 下次去我那吧，有浴缸还方便一点。”  
Bucky嗯了一声，他现在困得眼睛都睁不开了。  
“ 别睡，没戴套，必须洗一下。”  
Bucky又嗯了一声便没了动静。  
过了一会儿，他觉得自己已经在半梦半醒的阶段了，身后的人忽然问道  
“ 怎么不出去租房子？”  
他清醒了一点，犹豫了一会儿还是解释道  
“ 没钱，你以为我还能跳几年？”  
他从十三岁就开始在酒吧打工，看过无数老了或者不想再跳的人，最后结果要么是出去卖要么是因为用剩下点的钱开始酗酒吸毒，然后有一天消失了，不知死活。  
他不想那样，他得活的像个样子。  
想到这的他忽然有点失落。  
“ 那就去调酒，不是以前就想学么，找人教你。”  
身后的声音有点闷闷的，只有他们两个人能听到，自己的后背贴着对方的胸膛，温热又舒服，他很久没有这种感觉了，放松到好像连骨头都软了。  
“ 还有我呢。”

等他们洗完澡再到床上又是一个小时后的事了，窄小的浴室最容易擦枪走火，这回Bucky再躺在床上真的是连话都不想说了。  
Steve从浴室出来就看床上的人正背靠着墙睡着了，看着对方弓着身子睡着的样子，他皱了皱眉。  
他隐隐约约的猜到了些Bucky之前经历了什么，越是猜到了他越是心烦，他想起那些就抑制不住的心疼。  
上了床待了一会儿发现Bucky是真的睡熟了，连他躺下都没有反应，他小心的将人放平。对方只是哼了一声然后便没了动静。  
累极了的好处就是这人终于不用那么敏感了，他睡眠一向浅，前一天晚上他每次翻身身边的人都会醒，这些他都知道。  
又过了半个小时，身边的人平躺着睡在他旁边，呼吸平稳。Steve放了放心，然后小心翼翼的又将人搂过来，最后从后背抱住。  
那一瞬间他觉得Bucky要醒了，下意识的抗拒还有不再平稳的呼吸声，不过他没有松手，不停地念着  
“ 没事，继续睡，是我。”


	4. 番外

Steve还没下车就看到马路对面，自己的男朋友正和不知道是谁的男人聊天。  
他把车倒进车位，连车轮都没转回来就锁了车跑了过去。  
“ Bucky。”  
他一边叫着还和别人聊得津津乐道的人，一边凑了过去，搂过对方的腰吻了吻脸颊。  
Bucky歪了歪头躲过他的动作，然后把他推开说道  
“ 我男朋友来了，先走了。”  
Steve笑看着眼前这个陌生人，被推开的手又再次楼了回去。直到对方和他们打了招呼离开，他才把视线转回到身边的人身上。  
“ 你又闹什么。”  
“ 我闹？每次来接你都能看到你和不同的男人聊天，我已经够友好了。”  
Bucky翻了个白眼，推开还赖在他身上的人边走边说道  
“ 并不是，每次。”  
Steve跟了上去  
“ 所以这次又是怎么回事？老客户？酒吧的同事？还是又是借打火机，你….”  
结果他还没说完，就被前面忽然站住的人回身吻住了。  
得逞的他忍不住挑起了嘴角，顺势搂过Bucky的腰把人带到怀里，他听到身边有路过的人吹着口哨，不过他也不在意。  
自从Bucky和他来了纽约，又做了调酒师，Steve第一次觉得原来调酒师这个职业比跳脱衣舞还要命。Bucky被搭讪的次数自己执导的就已经数不过来了，天知道对方还瞒了自己多少。  
他第一次和Bucky抱怨的时候结果就这样，自己被主动吻了，即使他们在一起几个月，这个人也很少主动。  
发现了这样的机会他当然不会放过，于是每次只要被他逮到了又和别人一起抽烟，他就一定会不依不饶的闹一会儿，最后再顺顺利利的占足了便宜。  
至于在酒吧门口亲热也当然是故意的，他要让那些常来客人也好还是酒吧的同事也罢都看清了。  
就在他听到身边窸窸窣窣的声音更明显了的时候，Bucky一把推开了他，突然的力道让他向后退了一步，脸上收不回去的笑暴露了他的内心  
“ 行了吧，快点走了。”

Bucky说完没理后面还坏笑着的人转身往车的方向走，忍了一会儿，最后嘴角还是挑起了些弧度。  
他知道那些搭讪的人想些什么，可这类人可不是你一句抱歉一个不行就真能拒绝的，当一次两次被这些人缠着，他也烦了。  
Steve明目张胆的表现着占有欲，这的确帮他解决了不少麻烦，当然更重要的事，他也喜欢对方这种孩子气的宣誓主权，这种举动给了他足够的安全感。  
Bucky以前觉得Steve说句“我算计你，为了让你离不开我”可能只能为了安慰他，或者是骗他来纽约。可是等他跟着这个人来了，他才发现，对方可能真的是这么打算的，这句话不是闹着玩的。他想躲都躲不掉对方无数个细节上的小心。  
他记得他第一天和这个人回家的时候，他洗了澡出来便发现卧室的床被换了位置，一侧靠在墙边，这位置怎么看都和整间屋子的设计格格不入，对方只是不以为意的说了句  
“ 怕你刚来不自在，等没事了再推回去。”  
又或者他拿来的那一小箱子的行李，毫无遗漏的放在家里的各个位置，衣柜的一半留给了他，即使他那边空空荡荡的只有几件T恤，柜子上的照片旁摆着他原来桌子上有些破旧的笔筒，墙角立着自己从校队留下来的棒球棍。总之这家里总能看到点他的痕迹。  
再比如这个人睡前一定要喝些酒，不然会失眠或者睡不好，可是在他刚来的那一阵子，为了抱着他的睡，让他适应，把喝酒的习惯也戒掉了一阵子，怕听不到他是不是睡熟了。  
Bucky一开始还想着自己这么做到底值不值得，可没多久他的想法就变成了不管结果怎么样，这个人都值得他揭开伤疤放弃一切。  
Steve有意无意的照顾着他的感受，恰到好处的表达着占有欲，这些无一不给他安全感。  
“ 明天不用去公司。”  
Bucky正走着神，被身边的人一句话打断了，他立刻无奈道  
“ 你饶了我吧，Natasha又要给我打电话了。”  
Steve一手扶着方向盘，嗤笑道  
“ 这次我和她说好了。”  
Bucky质疑的看着身边的人，他被这人骗了不知道多少次。  
“ 真的，我发誓。”

选择相信这个人的Bucky忘了对方既然不上班就一定不会老老实实的度过这一个晚上。  
他回家洗完澡，从浴室出来便没找到人，叫了半天也没人回应，最后还是在藏酒室里找到了人。  
“ 你怎么又…”  
刚开口Bucky便发现坐在沙发上的人睡着了，手里还捏着杯没喝完的红酒，于是赶紧收了声。  
他叹了口气走过去准备把人抬回卧室睡，结果刚弯下腰就被装睡的人翻身按在了沙发上。  
“ 操…”  
被吓了一跳的他咒骂了一声，刚想让对方起来，两人便对上了视线，一瞬间拒绝的话在嘴里转了一圈又咽回了肚子里，开口变为  
“ 干什么？”  
明知故问让Steve忍不住笑出了声，藏酒室的灯光有些昏暗，安静的房间里，他那一声带着气音的笑反而让气氛变的更暧昧了。  
“ 你说呢？”  
“ 我怎么知道？”  
Bucky说完便看压在身上的人坐了起来，一口喝干了酒杯里剩下的酒放到一边，然后扬手脱掉了上衣，紧接着对方便又再次俯下身，本来跪在他身体两边的腿顶开了他的双腿，Bucky配合的分开腿，任由对方握在他的脚腕  
“ 操你。”  
Bucky笑了起来，Steve不等他回答便迫不及待的吻了上来，他张嘴配合着，对方一双手从他腰间一直摸到臀部，最后扒掉了他在家常穿的短裤。  
不知道是因为在藏酒室还是这人身上散发的酒气，Bucky觉得自己有点像喝醉了似的身子发软，他双手搂着Steve的脖子，停不下的亲吻好像是催情剂似的让两人都越来越焦急起来，他感觉到自己的身后被有些冰凉的手指进入，对方每一次转动屈指都变得极其明显，他下意识的想要夹紧双腿，可身上的人却不让他如愿，最后安抚似的摸了摸他的大腿内侧。  
呻吟的声音因为这个吻变成了轻哼，他毫不收敛自己的反应，每次他这样Steve都会更着急，但是又不得不耐着性子扩张。  
比如此时此刻，他看到对方额头开始冒汗，一下一下的咬着他，从嘴唇，下巴到锁骨，可后穴里手指的动作却还是那么温柔。  
他轻哼的呻吟来带了几声笑意，身上的人听到后像是惩罚似的摇了摇他的乳头  
“ 嘶…可以了..”  
他话音还没落就笑不出来了，对方发胀的分身顶的他说不出话来，即使是缓慢的推进也让他不得不深呼吸调整着自己放松下来。  
“ 操…你怎么…”  
这么大三个字到嘴边他又咽了回去，这个时候这种算的上是称赞的话绝对不是个好的选择，只会让对方更嚣张。  
Steve又往里顶了顶，听到身下的人叫停，他才停下了动作，脑袋扎在对方的颈窝里等着对方适应。他深呼吸了一口气，他喜欢闻Bucky刚洗完澡的味道，明明是同一款沐浴露，他却总觉得Bucky用起来比较好闻。  
他吻了吻Bucky的脖颈，换来的是一声轻哼，Steve觉得自己要忍不住了。  
“ 可以动了吗？”  
他一边询问着一边试图缓缓抽动着，当他发现Bucky夹着他腰的腿收紧了些，又抬起了腰迎合着，他才放心的动作起来。  
不用再小心翼翼的他一次比一次进入的更深，他喜欢Bucky被顶到最深处，皱着眉，双眼失神的样子，在这个时候如果他再快速的抽插几次，对方便一定会呜咽着推着他示意让他慢点。  
他当然不会听话，Steve抓着那只胡乱推着自己的手，同时握着对方的脚腕逼迫他分开双腿，保持着刚才速度进攻着。  
效果当然是他想要的，Bucky握着他的手，张着嘴呼吸着发出的呻吟带着难耐的呜咽，最后实在受不了了便只能侧头捂着眼睛咬唇忍耐。  
等他终于好心的放慢动作，让身下的人有个喘息的机会，就听对方喘息着说道  
“ 操你的…感觉你每次都想操死我。”  
“ 爽么。”  
“ 啧，妈的。”  
Bucky别开头没回应，不过一句咒骂已经是答案了，即使被操的喘不过气，他也不得不承认那灭顶的快感让他着迷。  
不等他从刚才的一轮里缓过来，自己就被翻了个身跪趴在沙发上，紧接着便是一个挺进，不等他反应，Steve已经又开始了那要命的进出。  
Bucky几次想要逃开都被抓着腰按了回来，最后他只能埋着头任由对方进入，双腿打着颤接受着一次一次的顶进。  
最后他双手撑着沙发扶手稳住身体，对方故意把手指伸进他嘴里，不敢咬下去的他只好被迫张着，不老实的手指在他嘴里胡乱的打转导致疯狂分泌的唾液顺着嘴角流下来。  
直到Bucky觉得自己的身体没有一处受他控制，下一秒自己就要被干死的时候，Steve终于舍得放过他，两人一起迎来了高潮。  
他趴在沙发上缓着神，看着裸着坐在一边人，觉得自己屁股里还夹着那个大家伙。  
没一会儿他便看Steve起身站在那一墙的酒面前选着，他开口道  
“ 别喝了。”  
他一直觉得总是靠酒精入睡终归对身体不好  
“ 啧，喝一点睡得快。”  
“ 明天又不用去公司，晚点睡又没事。”  
Bucky说完就后悔了，他眼看对方笑着转头看着他，那一刻他知道自己又栽进这人埋的坑里了。  
“ 你等等…操”  
还不等他说，自己就被抓着双腿拉了过去，他不放弃挣扎的说道  
“ 沙发都脏了！”  
“ 反正都要清理了，得让它值一点。”  
“ 操…操你的Steve！”


End file.
